The right kind of Wrong
by WerePuppy-Jake
Summary: How can something that wrong feel so good? After a night with an unknown intruder Kim is determined to find out who it was. Shockingly Shego has the answer. Or rather appears to be the answer? What will happen? KIGO! Sequel: Right Or Wrong?
1. Chapter 1

_**Based on the song.. The right kind of wrong - Leann Rimes**_

**_I know it's groan worthy XD_**

**_Just read it and find out if it stays that way.._**

**_I don't own Kim Possible.. or any other character.. doy._**

_**

* * *

**_

_**The right kind of wrong.**_

_This can't be happening… __this… this is just impossible even for a Possible! I can't believe this is happening to me! This is just wrong! _

"Princess." Hot breath tickled her ear and she looked up into bright emerald eyes.

_I have to do something! Every time I see her my strength just walks out the door! She's the bad guy or woman in this case! Yet it seems so right. _

"What are you thinking about?" A cool voice asked. She looked up at the woman who was straddling her.

"I uh... I..." Was all she could bring out. She felt her breath get caught in her throat and felt her last bit of strength disappear. She didn't have the strength or the voice to speak up. She looked up at the green features of her enemy. The features she had come to know very well over the past years.

She sucked in a deep breath and slowly let it out. _Okay it's now or never you've got to speak up Possible!_ Kim scolded at herself.

"What is it Kimmie? Cat got your tongue?" Shego asked.

She couldn't fight anymore just at the sound of her name. She just stared up at her nemesis and remained silent. _I shouldn't love her. It's wrong, she makes me feel weak. She takes my strength away with one look. I know it's wrong but why does it feel so good?_

Their fight started as any other fight. Shego teased Kim until her face was as red as her hair. They kicked and punched, they dodged and flipped, their fight looking like a difficult dance. For Kim the fight had ended as soon as she saw Shego. She felt her strength slip away as her nemesis came in sight.

"You disappoint me princess." Shego purred teasingly.

Normally she would've replied to that with a sharp comment. She just couldn't do it anymore. She knew that she had to fight Shego off but she loved the contact. She knew that she had to go but she needed that touch just too much.

"I can't do this." She said. She was surprised that she had managed to force it out.

"What do you mean?" Shego asked.

"I just can't do this. It's not you it's me."

"That's just bullshit it sounds like you're breaking up with me."

_If you were mine I would never break up with you. _Kim thought as she continued to stare.

"I need to go." Kim announced.

"Do you really expect me to just let you go?" Shego questioned.

"No but I don't have the strength for this anymore." Kim whispered in reply.

"What do you mean you don't have the strength?!"

"I can't fight you anymore. Just let me go and I won't bother you anymore." Shego looked at her in confusion but to Kim's surprise she got off of her.

"Whatever." Shego announced and she walked away. Kim looked at Shego's retreating form and waited for her to disappear out of sight. She finally managed to get to her feet and beeped Wade for a ride home.

Once home she collapsed on her bed and cried. Her life story? She was in love with her enemy. Her enemy happened to be a girl. She was no longer best friends with Ron. He didn't even live in the same continent anymore. She had her own apartment and she felt lonely every time she entered it.

Leaving home wasn't even what she wanted. Her parents insisted that she had to get her own place. So with a fake smile she moved into her own place. She had cried herself to sleep since the day she moved in.

You could say that everything was becoming a bit too much to handle. You could even say that she was having a break down. No matter what you say it all comes back to the fact that she loves her enemy.

She was still crying and didn't notice that someone entered her apartment. Through out the apartment you could hear Kim's soft sobs. The figure watched her in silence and in patience. Hidden in a dark corner of Kim's room and able to hear and see everything. After several minutes of crying Kim finally dried her tears.

She sniffed softly as she got to her feet. Little did she know that the figure was still watching her. She was about to walk away when the figure came into action. Silently creeping up to her, she got blindfolded in lightning speed. She wanted to scream but a hand covered her mouth.

"Sssht." Was all she heard. She didn't know why but she allowed herself to calm down. She remained quiet as the figure guided her onto what appeared to be her bed. She slowly lowered herself onto her back and waited in silence. She didn't know who it was and why that person was here but she trusted it.

She felt the bed shift as the figure crawled onto the bed. She heard a rustling of clothes and something landed on the floor. She remained silent all the time, feeling how the figure straddled her. His or her hands grabbed her arms and tied them to her bed.

She kinda knew what was going to happen and yet she remained calm. The figure traced her lips lightly with a finger before brushing his or her own lips against Kim's lips. Kim stiffened slightly and the figure noticed that. She or he seemed to smile against Kim's lips before kissing her passionately.

Kim slowly kissed back, pouring all her cramped up feelings into the kiss. Behind her blindfold she closed her eyes as she melted away underneath those soft unknown lips. The kiss ended to her taste way too soon.

She almost sighed but a hand started travelling up her body and made her sigh turn into a hiss. She felt a hand slip underneath her shirt and suppressed a moan when it reached her clad breast. She felt the same hand slide to her back and snap her bra open. She arched up into the hand when it finally came in contact with her bare breast.

What happened next was all a daze. Before she knew it her pants were gone and she was trusting up against a hand between her legs. She felt a rush of pleasure run through her and knew that she was close to the edge. Her suppressed moans turned into ear piercing screams as she felt her orgasm wash over her.

She jerked up against the hand a few times before collapsing onto her bed. This was the first time in her life that she felt so alive and excited. She panted for breath and tried to think about what just happened. Her thoughts were broken when she felt those soft lips again. Even though she was out of breath she kissed back.

The kiss got broken and her hands got untied. She felt the bed shift, a sign that the figure was no longer on the bed with her. She quickly removed her blindfold but saw nobody. Her window was open and her curtains were fluttering in the wind. She brought her hand up to her lips and stared with wide eyes at her open window.

She collapsed onto her bed and stared up at the ceiling. A faint smell of vanilla remained in her room. She cleaned herself up and changed into her sleeping clothes. She inhaled deeply and felt a shiver run up her spine as a vanilla scent entered her nose. She settled down in her bed and fell asleep as soon as her head hit her pillow.

_**Next Morning…**_

She slowly stirred in her sleep, not wanting to wake up. She froze in place when she brushed up against something or someone. Almost afraid to open her eyes she decided she had to take a look. _Did my intruder come back?_ She questioned herself as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Good morning pumpkin." She heard a familiar voice say. Her eyes shot open and met Shego's emerald eyes.

"What are you doing here?!" She shrieked. She tried to get out off bed but got stuck in the covers.

"Easy! You invited me." Shego replied.

"I did not!" She yelled as she fell out off bed with the covers still wrapped around her. Shego chuckled at that action and peeked over the edge of the bed. She reached out and let her thumb slide across Kim's lips.

The red head's eyes widened even more at the touch. She recognized that touch; she slowly crawled onto the bed and faced Shego. She reached out, her hands shaking slightly as they cupped Shego's face. She couldn't believe what she was about to do, but she had to know for sure. She closed the gap between their lips, kissing Shego lightly. A shiver ran up her spine as she felt those soft lips again. She pulled back immediately and stared in shock.

She sat back and touched her lips with her left hand. _This can't be happening._She thought as she eyed Shego.

"Want to fool around just like last night?" Shego asked. Kim was frozen and couldn't do anything at all. Shego grinned and crawled towards her, gathering her in her arms.

"I take that as a yes." She whispered and she closed the gap again. Kim's eyes closed as she drowned in Shego's kiss. The feeling of those black painted lips overwhelming her beyond limits.

_The real next morning._

Kim shot up in bed and immediately reached for her lips. She stared down at the spot Shego had been in her dreams. She found it empty and lowered her hand slowly. She fell back onto her bed and groaned.

"God it was just a dream." She sighed. Thinking it couldn't get any worse her Kimmunicator started beeping. _Oh why?!_ She thought as she snatched it off of her nightstand.

"What's up Wade?"

"Shego has been spotted in China. Authority thinks she's up to something."

"Ride?"

"Already waiting for you."

"You rock Wade." Kim said and disconnected the call. In a matter of hours Kim was slowly descending towards Chinese ground with her parachute. She landed gracefully and tucked her parachute away.

"Okay Wade I'm here." She said as she grabbed her Kimmunicator.

"Right she was last seen on the Great wall."

"Thanks Wade." Kim replied and the screen went black. _Now all I have to do is find Shego on a wall that's 5500 miles long._

"Great." She muttered. "At least it isn't hard to find a wall that big."

Slowly but sure she made her way to the wall. Her mood slipping away with every step she took.

"What a nice surprise to see you here." A voice called out. Kim froze in her step and slowly turned around.

"I don't even want to be here." Kim replied.

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I'm here because you are here."

"Does that mean that we get to play?" Shego questioned in a teasing tone.

"If playing means me kicking your ass then yes." Kim replied as she got into a fighting stance.

"You won't be doing anything to my ass." Shego said as her usual grin graced her face. Kim didn't know why but she felt a blush creep onto her cheeks at that. Kim straightened herself, forgetting the fact that they were supposed to fight. She swallowed hard and slowly closed the distance between her and Shego.

"I need to know something." Kim whispered. Shego raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"And what is that princess?" She questioned.

_Might be a mistake, a mistake I'm making. But what you're giving I'm happy to be taken.__ 'Cause all that will make me feel  
The way I feel when I'm in your arms._

With lightening speed she leaned forward and kissed Shego softly. She pulled back as quick as she had leaned in and stared at the green skinned woman in front of her.

"What the hell just happened?!" Shego practically demanded.

"I uh... I told you I had to know something." Kim replied.

"And what did you discover by kissing me?!"

"You were in my room last night."

To be continued... or not?

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! **

**haha sorry I couldn't resist doing that!**

**Hope you enjoyed it so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Right kind of Wrong 2**_

There was a dreadful silence between them and Shego looked shocked. She stared at the red head with huge eyes and she felt her mouth become dry.

"I… was no where near your room. Why do you think I was in your room?" Shego questioned.

"I don't forget the feel of those lips."

"Well I know I'm a great kisser, but apart from that you have no proof I was in your room."

"That kiss was proof enough for me." Kim replied. "But the question is, when will you admit it?"

"Never."

"Why?" Kim asked.

"Because I have nothing to admit!" Shego said and she sat down. Kim sat down next to her, her gaze still fixed on the green skinned woman. She reached out and gently took hold of Shego's chin. Turning her head so she could look into those emerald eyes.

"You have no idea what I'm feeling." Kim whispered.

"You're right, I don't. I don't want to know what you feel. I wasn't in your room, it was just a dream."

"It wasn't a dream Shego and you know it. You know just as well as me that it happened." Kim released Shego's chin but their eyes were still locked.

"Nothing happened." Shego hissed.

"Deny it as much as you want, but you'll admit it sooner or later." Kim replied and she got to her feet. Shego's eyes narrowed and she got to her feet as well.

"I'll never admit something like that. Especially if it didn't happen." Shego snapped and she ignited her plasma. Instead of attacking Kim she shot a plasma blast towards the Great wall. Extinguishing her plasma she watched how the wall partly collapsed.

"Feel better now?" Kim questioned.

"Ecstatic." Shego muttered. Kim rolled her eyes and grabbed Shego's hand. The woman stiffened as she felt a small hand grip hers. She looked down at their entwined hands and back up at Kim.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" She questioned, her eye twitching slightly.

"Just holding on." Kim replied softly.

Shego looked at her with great confusion. No, saying that she was confused would be the understatement of the century. She was beyond confused and she didn't know how to react. So she did the thing she thought was best. She pulled her hand back and ran off. While running she could feel Kim's gaze.

The red head was indeed looking at Shego's retreating form. A small but sad smile graced her face as the villain disappeared out of sight.

_Guess I have to force her to admit it. __I don't like being like that but she left me with no choice. _Her smile turned into a mischievous grin as a plan started to form in her head.

"We're going to play this the Shego-way." Kim said and she quickly grabbed her Kimmunicator. Wade quickly arranged a ride for her and she was home in a matter of hours. By now the plan she had thought of was almost complete. She didn't want to do it the hard way but she had no choice.

She was going to tease, taunt and flirt with the one person who always did that to her. Determined that she could get Shego to admit it, if she played the game right. _I just have to become a bit bad._

Her mischievous grin still graced her face and she went to bed with a good feeling that day.

_Next day…_

She had been waiting for a call from Wade since she woke up. Normally she would be complaining about him calling her. Today was a different story; she couldn't wait for him to call. So what did she do? She called him.

"Kim? What's up?" He questioned.

"Hey Wade, I was wondering if there's a hit on the site."

"Uh nope nothing at all, looks like this is going to be a peaceful day." Wade replied.

"Mmm okay, thank you. Call me if something's up."

"You know I always do."

"Right, bye Wade."

"Bye." The screen went black and Kim tossed her Kimmunicator aside. She groaned and leaned back against the couch. She brought her hands up and covered her face.

"This sucks." She said to herself. _There goes my perfect plan. How can I execute it if Shego isn't doing anything villain like?!_

Another few hours passed and it remained quiet. She hadn't moved an inch since her talk with Wade. She remained on the couch, her face covered with her hands. She was almost sleeping when her Kimmunicator finally started beeping.

She shot up straight and quickly snatched the thing off of the couch.

"Go Wade!" She almost shouted.

"Calm down! Shego is stealing some kind of battery."

"A battery?"

"It's designed to enhance the strength of lasers."

"Ride?"

"Already there."

"You rock Wade." She said and disconnected the line. She quickly slipped into her mission gear and got on the jet that was meant to bring her to her destination.

In a matter of minutes she was gliding towards a roof top. Softly landing on top of the roof and quickly removing her parachute. She silently crept into the building and it didn't take long before she found what she was looking for. _Shego._ She smiled a small smile as she looked at the green skinned woman in front of her.

An idea popped into her head and her smile got bigger. She silently crept up to Shego until she was only a few inches away.

"Boo." She whispered into Shego's ear. Shego in her turn literally jumped up and quickly turned around to face the one who scared her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Hi sweetie." Kim said with a huge grin on her face.

"You almost gave me a freaking... wait what did you just say?"

"I said, hi sweetie." Kim repeated herself as she closed the distance between them. Shego was once again staring at her. It was becoming a bit frustrating to be so confused.

"What's wrong?" Kim asked and she leaned forward. "Cat got your tongue?" She questioned, her lips almost brushing Shego's ear.

"Okay what the fuck happened to you?" Shego asked in reply. Kim reached for Shego's wrists and took a firm hold on them. She slowly raised Shego's arms until she was pinning them against the wall.

"Nothing." She replied softly. She pressed herself against Shego's body and tightened her grip on Shego's wrists.

"I don't think this could be called nothing." Shego replied dry.

"Oh really?" Kim asked her lips still close to Shego's ear.

"Hell weird would be an understatement." Shego commented

"I don't notice anything weird."

"Yeah well you're not the one who's being pinned against a wall."

"I'll release you under one condition." Kim offered

"What makes you think I can't escape your grip?" Shego asked.

"Oh I know you can, I just know you won't try to escape." Kim whispered.

Shego wanted to groan in frustration. She really hated the way this was going. She leaned her head back against the wall and closed her eyes. Inwardly she was cursing so much it could kill a nun. On the outside she just looked frustrated but not as frustrated as she really was.

"What the hell do you want?!" She demanded.

"You know what I want sweetie."

"I wasn't in your room." Shego hissed. Kim smiled against her ear.

"Wrong answer cutie." Kim lowered Shego's arms and released her wrists. That action would've confused Shego even more if that had been possible. She looked at Kim with a puzzled look who in her turn just smiled.

_God she has such a punch-me-face when she smiles._ Shego thought as she eyed the younger girl.

"Come and play with me." Kim said as she slid into a fighting stance. She teasingly motioned for Shego to come and get her with one finger. Shego's eyes narrowed, she let out a low growl and launched herself at the girl with blazing hands. Kim smirked at that and knew that the game had begun.

She stepped aside, dodging Shego's angry blazing fist.

"A bit slow there sweetie." She teased and Shego growled again. Shego kicked and threw punches at Kim as much as she could. Kim kept teasing and taunting her every time she missed a hit. She launched her right at Kim who in her turn dodged it.

Shego grinned and quickly punched Kim, her left fist connecting with the girl's jaw. The impact of the hit had Kim flying across the room. She crashed into a file cabinet and suppressed a groan of pain.

"Who's slow now?" Shego questioned.

"I hope that wasn't your best shot, because that would surely disappoint me." Kim taunted as she got to her feet again. Shego's plasma disappeared and she lowered her hands.

"Seriously what the fuck is going on here? I almost break your jaw and then you say something like that?! That just doesn't make any fucking sense!" Shego yelled.

"Frustrating isn't it?" Kim questioned.

"Beyond limits! Especially the nicknames! They're just ridiculous and annoying." Shego replied.

"Sound familiar?"

"What the hell are you talking about this time? I swear to god woman if you become any more unclear you'll disappear."

Kim sighed and pinched her nose bridge between two fingers. After several moments of silence Shego decided it had been quiet long enough.

"If you pinch your nose bridge any longer you'll make a dent in it." Shego commented and Kim released her nose bridge.

"Let's just get this over with."

"You're not getting away that easy princess. Not this time." Shego replied. Their fight continued they threw punches at each other. They kicked, dodged and flipped around the room. It was namely Kim who was dodging every blast of plasma and kick of Shego.

She knew she was getting to the woman; she just had to keep it up a little bit longer. During their fight she noticed that Shego's plasma had blasted holes in the ceiling. She shrugged the thought off and continued to tease her nemesis.

The ended up rolling on the floor, holding on to each other. Shego rolled them over and straddled Kim's waist.

"Give up princess." She whispered.

"Never." Kim replied and she reversed their positions. She straddled Shego and gripped her wrists together with one hand.

"Tell me what I want to hear cutie." She commanded.

"Sorry pumpkin no can do." Shego replied and she rolled them over. "So are you going to give up yet?"

"Sorry sweetie no can do!" Kim shot back and their positions got reversed once again. Shego didn't even try to roll them over anymore. She just looked up at the girl who was straddling her.

"Admit it! You were in my room!" Shego choose to remain quiet and Kim let out a long sigh. Meanwhile they were both unaware of the fact that the ceiling wasn't going to last any longer. The holes Shego had blasted into it were too much for the ceiling.

Shego was still staring up into Kim's eyes. She swallowed hard when she saw that Kim's usually light green eyes, were darker then ever. She was already tired of the game Kim was playing. Yet she knew that Kim would continue to play the game until she admitted. She had no other choice then to admit it. She closed her eyes and thought about her options.

_Playing this stupid game until she gives up. Which isn't going to happen any time soon. Or admitting what she wants to hear and stop this stupid game._ With a sigh of defeat she opened her eyes and looked at Kim.

"Look Kimmie I know what you want to hear. I know that you're playing a game with me. And to be honest I'm already tired of this stupid game. So about me being in you room last night. You are r….." A loud crack was heard interrupting Shego's sentence.

Shego's eyes widened as she saw the ceiling breaking down. She quickly turned their positions, covering Kim with her own body.

Kim was shocked beyond limits, unaware of what was happening. Shego was on top of her as if she was protecting her.

She squeezed her eyes shut even though her sight was being blocked by Shego. The last thing she remembered was feeling a huge weight on top of her. An agonizing scream, its source the woman who was lying on top of her and the last words Shego had spoken before everything became dark.

_To be continued????_

* * *

_Okay you got me.. I wrote a second chapter.._

_haha_

_hope you liked it.. !_


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Right kind of Wrong 3**_

"Kimmie."

The red head stirred slightly.

"Kim wake up."

She squeezed her eyes shut even tighter. She felt a hand on her shoulder which was softly urging her to wake up. She opened her eyes and found herself staring up into a bright light. She blinked a few times before her gaze focused on an older version of herself.

"Mom?" She groaned out.

"Yes sweetie, how are you feeling?"

"I feel like a building collapsed on top of me."

"Well that's close." Her mother replied softly.

Kim groaned and closed her eyes again. She gasped when everything that had happened came back to her. The fight, the huge weight, the agonizing scream and darkness that surrounded her.

"Mom where's Shego?!" She almost yelled. She looked at her mother who returned the look while biting her lower lip.

"Kimmie honey, I don't think Shego is going to make it."

"What?! What happened to her?"

"Well you were both found underneath a collapsed ceiling. Shego was lying on top of you and protected you against the ceiling that came down. The impact broke her right arm, her left leg and a piece of rubble pierced through her right leg. Aside from that she has a lot of internal damage and I don't think she'll survive."

By now Kim was silently crying. Her mother reached out and wiped a few tears away.

"We'll do everything to keep her alive."

"She… she saved my life didn't she?" Kim questioned. Her mother smiled a sad smile and nodded.

Kim felt like her world came crashing down. As if it got shattered in a matter of seconds. She blamed herself for what happened to Shego. She kept telling herself that she shouldn't have played a game. All she wanted to do was go back in time to stop all this from happening.

Her mother left her to rest, leaving her alone with her sorrow. Thinking about Shego was all she could do. She hoped that the green skinned woman would make it. The feeling of guilt came down on her like a tidal wave and all she wanted to do was tell her how sorry she was.

Several hours slowly passed by while she felt her guilt grow. She had to know if Shego was going to be okay. She wanted to see her so badly that she decided to go and find her.

She slowly got out of bed and made her way towards the door. She peered through the little window and saw that the coast was clear. She opened the door and headed straight for the intensive care. She figured that Shego had to be there if her life was in danger.

The thought of Shego dying brought tears to her eyes. She walked as fast as she could, not knowing if somebody would stop her from seeing Shego.

Suddenly she stopped at the door that led to the intensive care. Her hand trembled lightly as she reached out for the door. She pushed it open and stopped right in her track.

Her eyes widened at the sight before her. _Shego._ Was the first thing she thought.

Her eyes had fallen upon a woman who was surrounded by machines. Several wires were attached to her body and even now it looked like she was in great pain.

Kim slowly closed the distance between her and the woman. She didn't want to admit that it was Shego. She denied it over and over again as she gazed at the green skinned woman. She reached out and gently touched Shego's cheek.

Her heart skipped a beat when Shego's eyes opened slightly. She smiled a small smile behind her oxygen mask and lifted her hand a bit. Kim held her tears back and softly grabbed Shego's hand.

She lowered herself to Shego's level and gazed at their entwined hands.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered. She felt Shego squeeze her hand lightly and a sad smile appeared on her face. She turned to look at the woman and saw that her eyes were closed again.

She let out a long sigh and blinked a few tears away.

"Please don't leave me." She whispered and she felt that gentle squeeze again. Kim leaned forward and gave Shego a kiss on her cheek. Even now a light blush covered her cheeks but she didn't care.

She knew she had to go back to her room. Her mother would definitely be worried if she found out that she was gone.

She gave Shego's hand a last squeeze and released it. She straightened herself, her eyes never leaving Shego's features.

"Kimmie!" A voice yelled. She winced slightly at the sound of her mother's voice. She turned around and faced the older red head.

"What are you doing out of bed!? And why are you here?! I was worried sick!"

"Sorry, I had to see her myself." Kim whispered and her mother's expression softened immediately.

"Honey you know we'll do everything we can for her."

"I know mom, I just don't want to lose her."

"You love her don't you?" Her mother questioned. Normally Kim would be shocked because of that question. She would stutter a no and her cheeks would be as red as her hair. But this was different and she knew she couldn't deny it. Her gaze shifted to the floor and she nodded.

Her mother reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. Kim looked up at her mother, sadness clear in her eyes.

"We'll do everything to keep her alive."

"Thanks." Kim whispered and her mother pulled her into an embrace.

"Come on; let's get you back to your room." Her mother said as she guided her out of the intensive care. Kim looked back at Shego one more time before she disappeared out of view.

Once back in her room she felt how tired she actually was. Her mother left her alone again and she slipped into her bed. Her head hit her pillow and she was gone. Drifting of into a deep slumber.

_**Meanwhile at the intensive care…**_

Shego's condition was slipping and every skilled doctor was there to try and save her. The heart monitor showed that her heart was slowing down and beating unsteadily. They tried their best to stabilize her heart but everything seemed to fail. At that moment it really looked like Shego was going to die.

Even Dr. Possible had her doubts about if she would live or not. She thought about her daughter and her mood slipped away even more. _She's going to be devastated if Shego dies._

She couldn't do much as brain surgeon at the moment, but she knew that Shego's condition was bad. A lot of people would've been dead already. So she was surprised that Shego appeared to be holding on.

It gave her a bit of hope even though she knew it shouldn't. False hope was never good but at that moment it didn't matter.

A single high beep broke through her thoughts and her eyes fell upon the heart monitor. She looked in a daze as the doctors began to revive Shego. She could help them but she was frozen to the spot.

Everything seemed to slow down as the doctors fought to save Shego's life. She broke out of her daze when she heard the monitor beeping. Everybody sighed in relieve when Shego's heart began to stabilize and started beating steadily.

_She's definitely a fighter._ Dr Possible thought. The other doctors stayed close in case she would give up on them again. Everybody seemed to fight for her life. Yet they all knew that she was fighting the biggest and hardest fight of them all.

_At Kim's room__..._

Her mother smiled at the sight of her sleeping daughter. She was glad that her daughter was sleeping. That gave her the time to relax a bit. Because she knew that Kim had been worrying about Shego since the morning she woke up.

The night was slowly passing by, the moon disappeared and the sun appeared above the horizon.

The next day arrived and Kim started stirring in her sleep. The bright sun lighting her room and making it impossible to sleep. She opened her eyes and spotted her mother in a chair across the room. What she saw was shocking…

The look in her mother's eyes told her that something was wrong. She immediately knew that something was wrong with Shego. Yet she was afraid to ask what it was.

"Mom?" She questioned softly. Her mother smiled at her and nodded.

"Are you okay?"

"I've had better days. How are you feeling today honey?"

"I'm okay." Kim replied and she bit her lower lip. Her mother kept looking at her with that look in her eyes. She didn't want to know what was wrong but she knew she had to ask about it. It took her a while to gather all of her courage and strength, but she decided to ask it any way.

"What's wrong?" She asked softly.

"Kimmie, honey… I don't know how to tell you this..."

"Tell me what?"

"I'm afraid I have some bad news." Her mother explained. Kim felt her eyes already filling up with tears. She knew what her mother was going to tell her.

"Don't tell me."

"But you have a right to know."

"Yes but I don't want to know it." Kim replied sad.

"Kimmie I really think you should know this."

"How's Shego?" Kim asked knowing that she wouldn't like the answer.

"Honey, Shego is d….." The door slammed open with a loud bang. Both red head's jumped up in fright. Their eyes widened when they saw who was standing there. Their mouths hung open as they stared in shock at the person standing before them.

* * *

_**Dun Dun Dun!**_

_**Whoa! Who barged into that room just like that?! The nerve of that person! Cutting off Mrs. Possible's sentence!**_

_**And What's wrong with Shego?!.. Well you don't know..**_

_**Just read the next chapter to find out who it is and what's wrong!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**The right kind of wrong 4**_

"Finish that sentence." The person said in a cold voice.

"Uh Shego is dead." Kim's mother uttered softly. Kim and her mother both stared at the person. They didn't know who it was because of the mask he or she was wearing.

"And you are…?" Kim asked not paying attention to what her mother just declared.

"I am none of your damned business." The figure replied. The voice was definitely feminine but they still didn't know who it was. Her outfit resembled the same secrecy of a ninja outfit. Her voice was slightly muffled by the mask in front of it. Her eyes were all they could see and they seemed to shimmer a bright blue.

"Why did you barge in like that?!" Kim questioned.

"I'm here to tell you that Shego isn't dead."

"That's not possible, she was declared dead an hour ago." Ann cut in.

"I'm telling you that she isn't dead. The comet that gave her the power she has gave her faster healing abilities as well. It's almost similar to immortality but you can die if you don't give your body the chance to heal. She was declared dead but I assure you that she is gone."

"Hold on just a fucking minute!" Kim yelled. Her mother looked at her in shock and the hidden figure just gazed at her.

"She isn't dead?"

"Yeah that's what I just told you."

"Did you really have to barge in like that, just to tell us that she's not dead?" Kim asked.

"I could've stayed away and then you would have been devastated. You should be thankful that I made an effort to drop by and tell you some good news."

Kim remained quiet at that and heard gaze shifted to the ground. She knew that the mysterious ninja was right.

"Sorry for that." She whispered.

"Never mind." The ninja declared and she turned to Ann. "You! Go and check if Shego is gone. I assure you that you won't find her."

Ann nodded obediently and made her way out of the room.

"And you." The ninja said turning back to Kim. "Shego gave me a message that was meant for you." Kim looked at the piece of paper in her hand with curiosity. She quickly grabbed it and glanced down at it. She looked back at the door and was about to say thanks but the ninja was already gone.

She frowned a bit at that but quickly unfolded the piece of paper.

_Princess,_

_Even though I couldn't see you quite well I felt how worried you were. I wrote you this note to assure you that I am alive and well. You're probably quite confused right now and I will explain it all but not today._

_I survived but my leg is still injured. As for my broken arm and broken leg, don't worry about that. My bones are completely healed. Looks like being green has its advantages after all. _

_Make sure you rest enough and get better soon. I will send you another note any time soon. That note will tell you where and when I want to meet you. _

_I know you well enough to know that you're blaming yourself for the accident. It wasn't your fault that ceiling just sucked majorly. Don't beat yourself up over that kind of shit._

_This is hard for me to say hell even hard for me to write… but thanks for caring. _

_Yours faithfully,_

_Shego._

_PS. Keep this note underneath a light bulb and it'll reveal another secret._

She noticed how the word thanks was slightly bolder then the rest. As if Shego had used more force whilst writing that word. She didn't give it much thought because she really wanted to know what the other secret was.

She searched her room for a light bulb but they were all covered. She groaned and decided to read the so called secret message later. She folded the piece of paper and placed it on the nightstand beside her.

She dropped her head on her pillow and at that moment her mother came barging in.

"What's it with people and barging into my room?!" She questioned.

"Sorry honey, the ninja was right! Shego is nowhere to be found." Kim smiled, knowing that Shego was really doing okay.

"It's for the best mom, she wrote me a note. She thanked me for caring. She's alright mom I can feel it." Kim explained.

The worried look on her mother's face disappeared slightly at that.

"Well as long as she keeps that flesh wound clean. If that gets infected her leg will have to be amputated and I don't think she'll like that."

"Don't worry mom, it's Shego we're talking about. She always survives and she knows how to take care of wounds."

"Well if you say so, I guess she'll be okay." Her mother replied.

"Mom how long do I have to stay here?"

"I was informed that you can go home today."

"Really?!" Kim squealed happily.

"Absolutely so get dressed, gather your stuff and disappear!" Her mother joked.

"Don't worry about that! I'll be gone in 10 minutes!" Kim exclaimed and she literally jumped out of bed. Her mother smiled and just rolled her eyes as she walked out of the room.

It really didn't take Kim any longer then 10 minutes to get out of there. She was already on her way to her apartment, her stuff in a small backpack which she was carrying in her left hand. The note she had gotten from Shego was safely tucked away in her pocket.

The fact that she was out of that hospital wasn't even the main reason why she was happy. She had been worried sick about Shego since she had been in that hospital. Knowing that the plasma throwing woman was still alive just lightened her mood.

Yet she still wondered who that ninja was. She seemed so familiar yet she couldn't recognize her at all. She also wondered why Shego had sent her. She wanted to know why she didn't drop by herself.

She figured that something like GJ played a role in that. She probably didn't want to risk getting caught. Especially with her leg that was still injured. Kim decided not to think about it anymore knowing that Shego would explain everything.

She entered her apartment and was quickly reminded of how lonely she actually was. She dropped her backpack in her room and settled down in the living room.

She had been sitting for exactly 5 seconds when somebody knocked on her door. She got to her feet and quickly walked over to the door. She opened it and found nobody standing at her door. She frowned slightly and looked around hoping to see a sign of life.

She almost closed the door when her eyes fell upon a piece of paper. Her eyebrows rose and she quickly picked it up. She glanced around one more time before closing the door again. She unfolded the piece of paper and she recognized Shego's handwriting immediately.

_Pumpkin,_

_Meet me on top of the hill that looks out on Middleton. Be there at 8 and not a minute later._

_-Shego_

Kim smiled a bright smile and quickly tucked the piece of paper away. The other note was long forgotten, along with its hidden secret. All she could think about now was that she was going to see Shego.

Time was slowly passing by and her eyes stayed fixed on the clock. She could almost swear that her clock was ticking backwards. It was 6 o'clock meaning that she had another two hours. It frustrated her beyond limits that everything was going so slow.

She decided to take a shower hoping that the remaining 2 hours would pas by. After her shower she decided to play a bit of dress up. Though she didn't want Shego to think that she dressed up especially for her.

So she decided to wear the same pair of dark blue jeans she had been wearing and a black blouse. Assuming that Shego wasn't going to attack her she saw no reason to wear her mission gear. An hour had slowly passed by when she finished her outfit.

She sighed knowing that another hour still remained.

Eventually she left at a quarter to eight and arrived ten minutes later. She was now standing on top of the hill Shego had told her to meet her. She glanced down at her watch seeing that she had 2 minutes left now.

"Princess." A voice purred.

Kim felt a shiver run down her back and she slowly turned to face Shego. The woman appeared out of the shadows and was slightly limping.

"How are you?" Kim questioned.

"Sit down." Shego said and she motioned towards a cloth on the ground. Kim did as she was told and sat down. Shego sat down as well and Kim watched how careful she was with her injured leg.

"I'm doing fine, how about you pumpkin? Everything okay now?"

"Yeah I feel great." Kim replied. Shego smiled at her and it amazed her. This was the first time she smiled a genuine smile and she loved it.

"So did you read the secret message?"

"I completely forgot!" Kim exclaimed.

"That's okay; do you have it with you?" Kim reached into her pocket and pulled the note out. Shego gently grabbed it out of her hand and scooted a bit closer.

"Watch." She whispered. She ignited her plasma and started warming the piece of paper. Kim stared at the piece of paper as a new message appeared. Shego grinned and handed her the note so she could read it.

"Read it out loud."

"Yes I was in your room." Kim read and a blush covered her cheeks.

"I figured you had already found out it was me after I almost admitted it."

"I actually didn't." Kim replied.

"Shit you mean I could've kept it a secret?!"

"Yep."

"Fuck." Shego muttered.

"Ah come on sweetie it's not that bad." Kim purred.

"Would you stop calling me sweetie!?" Shego asked.

"Will you stop calling me cupcake, princess and pumpkin?"

"Hell no."

"Then your answer is hell no as well." Kim replied in a sweet tone.

"Okay fine but shut up because I'm going to explain some stuff." Kim nodded and looked at her with big eyes. It almost looked like she was looking at the most interesting thing ever. Shego chuckled lightly at that before she started telling her story.

_55 minutes later…_

"So you really survived because of your powers? You would've died if you didn't have them?"

"Yep I really really owe it all to my powers. I'm not really happy about my powers but sometimes I'm really lucky to have them." Kim looked at her in silence and chewed on her lower lip.

"Okay what is it?" Shego asked.

"Well I was wondering who that ninja was that you sent by."

"Oh that was me."

"No way." Kim replied.

"You don't believe me but I don't blame you. I have a body that shouldn't be hidden in a ninja outfit. I agree that's why I wear a skin tight cat suit. This is a body you have to show if you hadn't noticed yet." Kim blushed lightly at that.

"But… but your voice and... y-your eyes!" Kim sputtered.

"Uh everybody can deform his or her voice. As for the eyes hello contacts doy." Shego rolled her eyes. "I had you fooled right?" She questioned with her trademark grin on her face.

"Totally."

"That's perfect, well I have to go. Next time I'll kick your ass even if a ceiling comes dropping down. Just so you know."

"Right, except I'll be doing the ass kicking."

"Nobody is going to kick my ass. Just keep dreaming about touching my ass because you won't touch it in real life." Shego whispered.

"Oh we'll see about that." Kim replied.

"Is that a challenge?" Shego asked as she raised an eyebrow. Kim leaned forward, her lips almost touching Shego's ear.

"You bet your ass it is." She whispered.

"Oh you're going to get it Possible." Shego replied in a daring tone. "But not today because I really have to get going!" She announced as she got to her feet. Kim quickly got up as well and she stepped in front of Shego.

"When will we see each other?" She asked innocently.

"Dunno being evil takes up time you know." Shego replied.

"Don't be a bitch."

"My my look who discovered a new word. We'll see each other when we see each other." Shego grinned and started walking away.

"Cutie!" Kim yelled. Shego froze in her track and slowly turned to face her.

"Stop calling me that." She said as she gritted her teeth.

"Or else what?" Kim asked. Shego closed the distance between them and her hands grabbed Kim's hips.

"You'll find out eventually." She whispered into Kim's ear. The red head shivered lightly at the feeling of Shego's hot breath. She leaned her head back and Shego softly placed a few kisses beneath her ear.

She stepped back and watched how Kim just stared with glazed eyes. She chuckled and walked off, leaving a dazed Kim behind.

The red head eventually snapped out of it. She was annoyed beyond limits and quickly made her way home.

She entered her apartment and went straight to her bedroom. She stopped dead in her track when a ninja walked out of the shadows. She looked at the ninja and noticed emerald coloured eyes.

"You forgot your contacts Shego." Kim said with a grin on her face. The ninja didn't say anything at first but just removed her mask. Kim's mouth dropped open when a bush of blond hair appeared from underneath the mask.

"I'm not Shego."

* * *

Whoa what the hell just happened?! If that's not Shego then who is she?! And why the hell is she in Kim's room?!

Confusion Confusion.. right?

Well maybe it'll become clear... or maybe not..

BWAHAHAHAHAHA!


	5. Chapter 5

_**The right kind of wrong 5**_

Kim gazed at the blond haired ninja in front of her.

"Who are you and what the hell are you doing in my room?!" Kim practically yelled. The ninja didn't move an inch and just looked back at her.

"Well are you going to answer me or not?!" The ninja stepped closer, her eyes remaining on Kim.

"My name isn't important but you have to stay away from Shego." She said in a daring tone.

"Why?"

"She's mine." The ninja growled.

"What do you mean yours?!" Kim yelled. The ninja's eyes narrowed and she took another step towards Kim.

"Just stay away from her." She hissed. She turned around and within seconds disappeared out of Kim's window. The red head stared at the open window for several minutes. Shocked and confused about what just happened.

_Why does everything have to be so damned confusing?!_She thought. She wanted to know who that woman was. She was curious about the fact why she had to stay away from Shego. She grabbed her Kimmunicator and contacted Wade.

"Kim what's up?" He asked.

"Wade do you know how I can contact Shego?"

"You mean through phone or something like that?" He questioned.

"Yes something like that or e-mail whatever." Kim replied.

"I'll run a search for you."

"Thanks, you rock Wade!" She disconnected the line. She sat down on her bed and waited patiently for Wade to beep her. _How can Shego be owned by someone? She's not the kind of person who would tolerate that. I just don't get it! Why the hell would you say that someone is yours?!_

The Kimmunicator started beeping, breaking through Kim's thoughts. She picked the device up and answered.

"Did you find anything?" She asked.

"I think I found a phone number that's supposed to be top secret. If that doesn't work you could also try the e-mail address I found." Wade replied.

"Spanking! Could you send it to me please?"

"Already done."

"Thanks Wade!"

"No problem but why do you need to contact Shego?" He asked.

"Oh just have to say thanks cause she saved my life." Kim lied.

"Oh well okay good luck!" He said and the screen went black before she could reply. She opened the main menu of her Kimmunicator and searched for the file. A smile graced her face when she found Shego's number and e-mail address.

She stared at the number for a long time. She was the girl who could do anything. Yet she couldn't find the nerve to call Shego.

_Ugh why is this such a big deal?! Come on! I fight robots, clones, giant insects and everything! And I can't even make a freaking call?! That's pathetic!_ She scolded at herself.

Finally after several minutes she found the courage to make the call. She dialled the number and listened how the phone went over. She seriously doubted that Shego would answer her phone. Seeing as this number was unknown to her she probably doesn't trust it.

Or that was what she thought until Shego did answer.

"Hello?" She heard the familiar voice say.

"Hi it's me." Kim replied.

"Pumpkin? This isn't a very good aaah time." Shego groaned.

"Why?"

"Because…. Oooh fuck yeah…." Shego moaned. "I'll call you back later." She gasped out and the line went dead. Kim looked at her phone in confusion.

_What the hell just happened?_ She asked herself.

Shego hadn't returned the call that day, leaving Kim alone with her unanswered questions. She went to bed confused that night. Her mind kept replaying the scene between the ninja and herself. She kept questioning herself why the ninja had claimed to own Shego. Yet she couldn't find any answer that seemed to make sense.

Eventually sleep overruled her and she drifted off into a deep slumber. She hadn't even thought about why Shego was acting so weird on the phone. She just shrugged it off as nothing and didn't give it any thought.

The night passed by and morning came, to Kim's opinion, too slow. She awoke just as confused as last night. Yet she was eager today, knowing that she would surely get some answers.

She didn't wait for Shego to return her call. She simply called Shego again and waited for her to pick up.

"Ugh ello?" A sleepy voice answered.

"Hi it's me again. Did I wake you?" Kim asked.

"N-nooo 'course not it's already 9 in the morning." Shego replied in her usual sarcastic tone.

"Sorry for waking you I just wanted to ask you something."

"What's tha?" She slurred.

"There was a ninja in my room last night. She has blond hair and green eyes. She told me that you belong to her, who is she?" Kim questioned.

Kim couldn't see it but Shego was clearly awake at that moment. Her eyes were wide and her mouth hung open.

"Shego?"

"Huh? Yeah sorry spaced out for a moment. I can't tell you who she is but I can tell you that I don't belong to her." Shego replied clear.

"Mmm well okay just tell her to stay out of my room please."

"Sure thing princess." Shego replied.

"Bye Shego."

"Bye pumpkin." The line went dead. Shego tossed her phone aside and rolled over. She looked at the blond woman lying next to her. She was still asleep and Shego couldn't blame her after what happened last night. Yet she was furious to hear that she had dropped by Kim. So she decided to wake her sleeping beauty.

"WAKE UP!" She yelled. The blond woman jumped up immediately and stared at her with wide eyes.

"Wha- what's wrong?" She asked.

"Did you pay Kimmie a visit?" Shego asked.

"Y-yeah b-but…" She stuttered back as Shego got to her feet.

"How dare you pay her a visit without telling me first?! Or without even asking permission!"

"W-well I uh w-wanted…" She began.

"Wanted what?! Wanted to tell her that you own me?! Nobody fucking owns me! I'm fucking Shego for Christ's sake! Everybody who claims to be my owner will burn!" Shego yelled and the blond woman took a few steps back.

"Don't you ever! EVER intervene with my personal life!" The woman nodded with fear clear in her eyes. Shego straightened herself and let her anger subside a little bit.

"Good." She said and she crossed her arms. "Now get the fuck out of my house!" She yelled startling the blond woman again. Shego watched how she slipped into her clothes as fast as she could. She quickly gathered all of her stuff and was out of her room in no time. She listened how the front door opened and closed.

She chuckled softly at that and crawled back into her bed. She pulled her covers back up with a small smile on her face and closed her eyes. She had expected to fall asleep again but the sleep never came. After what seemed hours of lying in her bed with her eyes closed she had enough of it.

She dragged herself out of bed with a groan and walked out of her bedroom. She felt like the living dead and knew exactly what to do against that. She strolled into the kitchen and made a hot strong cup of coffee.

After her cup of caffeine she felt a lot better. To her annoyance her phone started ringing again and she could guess who it was. She snatched her phone of the floor and looked at the number

"Kimmie." She sighed. "What is it now princess?" She could almost feel Kim blushing through the phone.

"How did you know it was me?"

"I recognized your number pumpkin." Shego replied dry.

"Oh right."

"Well?"

"Well what?" Kim asked.

"What is it?" Shego questioned.

"Oh right! I totally forgot that you sounded a bit strange on the phone last night. Was something wrong?" Kim asked and she heard Shego chuckle lightly.

"No nothing was wrong pumpkin. To tell you the truth everything was perfect and I was feeling great! Though I've had better..." She muttered the last few words.

"How come?" She heard Shego groan.

"Oh come on you're not that dumb are you?" It remained quiet. "Guess you are… Look Kimmie I was right in the middle of having an orgasm." Shego explained.

"What the fuck?!"

"What's it with you and swearing lately?"

"Sorry I'm not really myself these days."

"Yeah I've noticed, well was that all you wanted to know?" Shego asked.

"I think so…. No wait! Who was that blond woman?!" She practically demanded and she heard a sigh.

"Her name is Nikki and she is... or rather was… my girlfriend." Shego replied and everything became dead silent on the other end of the line.

* * *

**Well yet another chapter!**

**It should be a bit less confusing at this point. If not then.. re-read it XD**

**Hope you enjoyed it =)**


	6. Chapter 6

_**The right kind of Wrong 6**_

It remained quiet for several moments. Shego was beginning to think that Kim had fainted.

"Kimmie?" She questioned.

"Y-your... g-girlfriend?" She stuttered.

"Was Pumpkin was! Note the past sentence."

"R-right... so... she was your g-girlfriend?"

"Yeah I think it's clear now." It became quiet. "If you're going to space out every time I say that you'd better hang up." Shego announced.

"Right sorry I won't space out anymore. It's just a bit of a surprise… an overwhelming surprise." Kim admitted softly.

"What does it matter to you anyway?" Shego asked.

"N-nothing! It doesn't matter haha... really I don't care... It's so not the drama!" Kim replied nervously.

"Rrrrrrright."

_God this is __weird. No it's embarrassing and weird!_ Kim thought.

"Kimmie you're spacing out again! If you do that one more time I'll disconnect the call." Shego interrupted her thoughts.

"I have to go…." Kim announced.

"Whoa why?"

"I have to get things straight."

"Well good luck with that pumpkin."

"Thanks." She said and the line went dead. Shego stared at the phone in her hand with big eyes. _She fucking hung up on me without saying goodbye!_

"Like I give a shit." She muttered and she tossed her phone aside. Yet it seemed to annoy her beyond limits that Kim had just hung up on her. Normally she wouldn't have cared but this time it was different. She considered calling her back but she disregarded that idea.

Instead of calling she eventually decided to visit the smaller red head. She didn't have any reason not to visit. So her mind was made up in matter of seconds. After all… she is Shego so why shouldn't she do something like that? It was in her nature to do something like that.

She chuckled softly at the idea, knowing it was so her. _That should be a surprise for pumpkin._ She thought as she quickly jumped into her cat suit.

In a matter of minutes she was already on her way to Kim. She took her car deciding that she didn't want to waste any time. Once on her way she didn't actually know what she was doing. She knew that she was going to visit Kim but she didn't know what to say. She didn't even know the reason why she was going to visit Kim anymore.

Yet she kept on driving and parked the car a block away from Kim's apartment. She got out of her car locked it and quietly walked over to Kim's front door. She reached down into her ankle pouch and got her lock pick set out of it.

She knew that Kim was home and that she could just knock. That didn't stop her from lock picking Kim's front door just because it was fun. She grinned as the lock clicked open and she quickly tucked her set back in her ankle pouch.

She pushed the door open and quietly entered Kim's apartment. She checked if everything was clear and closed the door behind her. She crouched low and sneaked to the end of the hallway. She peeped around the corner and saw that the living room was empty.

She continued her sneak attack and entered the kitchen. _Empty._ She thought. _That means that she has to be in her bedroom. _She sneaked out of the kitchen and her eyes fell upon Kim's bedroom door.

She considered herself lucky seeing that there was a keyhole in the door. She silently made her way over to the door and peeped through the keyhole. A grin graced her face when she saw the red head walking around in her room.

_Now all I have to do is time this perfectly._Shego thought as she continued to gaze through the keyhole. Right on cue Kim stopped pacing and turned away from the door.

_This is just too easy!_Shego thought as she quietly opened the door. She approached the red head from behind and quickly wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Surprise." She whispered into Kim's left ear.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Kim questioned.

"I'm here." Shego breathed. "for you." She loosened her grip around Kim and turned the red head around.

"Do you want me to leave?" She asked. Kim looked up at her and slowly shook her head. "Good." Shego whispered and she backed Kim up against a wall. "Cause I wasn't planning on leaving." Her lips were mere inches away from Kim's.

Kim could feel Shego's hot breath on her lips. She seemed hypnotized by the woman in front of her. She couldn't move, she couldn't think and she just couldn't look away. Her gaze was fixed on Shego and how her lips were almost touching her own lips.

She felt like she had to resist the greatest temptation on the planet.

"You okay there pumpkin?" She heard a soft voice ask. She immediately refocused on Shego and she seemed to be even closer then before. Her breath hitched in her throat and she had to struggle to keep herself standing.

"Y-yeah… everything is… fine." She replied with a slight stutter.

"Really? It doesn't really look like that." She whispered against Kim's lips. Kim was about to panic. She was backed up against a wall and there was no way to escape. Even if there was a way she couldn't escape. Her knees seemed to get weaker with every word Shego uttered. Her mind went in overdrive as she tried to keep it straight.

She had to think of something to say and fast. So she said the first thing that she could think of.

"I'm quite comfortable and don't worry I'll be just fine." She whispered in reply. She hid a smile when she noticed that Shego was surprised by her reaction.

"Well I'm glad you're enjoying this as much as I am." Shego muttered as she pushed herself against the red head.

Kim felt herself burn up as her body came in contact with that of Shego. She felt Shego's high body temperature through her clothes. The faint scent of vanilla could be smelled as the gap between their bodies got closed. It took a lot of strength to make sure it didn't overwhelm her.

She had never thought she would end up like this today. This was one of the few times she was close to Shego without receiving punches.

"I have a question princess." Shego whispered and it became quiet. Kim looked up at her and raised her eyebrow.

"Well what are you waiting for? Ask what you want to ask. You never let somebody stop you if you want to know or have something." Kim replied a bit too harsh.

"I'd be a bit nicer if I were you pumpkin." Shego pushed herself even more against Kim. "Cause you're not in the position to be a bitch. I am so shut up and let me ask my question."

"You know you could've asked me that question about 4 times already." Kim replied. Shego's eyes narrowed and she leaned her head down. Her lips made contact with Kim's neck and she slowly worked her way up to her ear. Kim closed her eyes and bit her lower lip as Shego worked her magic on her.

"Why didn't you say goodbye on the phone?" She whispered. Kim's eyes popped open and she looked at Shego in disbelieve.

"Is that what this is all about?!" She practically demanded.

"Yeah kinda." Shego replied lightly. Kim let her head fall back against the wall.

"I was in a hurry and well… I- I didn't... really know what to say." She admitted.

"You could've told me goodbye princess."

"Well yeah but I forgot okay?!" She snapped.

"Apology accepted." Shego said with a grin on her face.

"You're unbelievable." Kim muttered.

"I know I am." Shego whispered and her lips brushed Kim's lips lightly. At that very moment she realized that Shego had gotten under her skin. Her knees buckled, she was breathless and felt dizzy.

Shego noticed that she was getting to the red head. So she decided to step it up a bit. She leaned forward and captured Kim's bottom lip with her own.

Kim's eyes fluttered close and she melted away at the touch of Shego's lips. Her mind reeled as she felt those black painted lips against her own.

Shego pulled back as quick as she had leaned in. Leaving Kim panting slightly even though it wasn't a real kiss to Shego.

As soon as Shego pulled back Kim remembered a certain song.

_They say you're somethin__g I should do without  
They don't know what goes on  
When the lights go out  
There's no way to explain  
All the pleasure is worth all the pain_

Her thoughts went back to that night and the things that Shego had done to her. _Is_ _it really worth it?_She asked herself as she gazed at Shego. Without any other thought she brought her hands up to Shego's face. The green skinned woman looked at her with wide eyes.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She asked. Kim didn't answer and just crushed her lips against full black painted ones. Even Shego's wide eyes closed as the kiss deepened. She buried her fingers in Kim's fiery hair and pulled her closer.

The kiss was passionate and filled with desire. It continued for several moments until the lack of air drove them apart. They both pulled back with a soft gasp but maintained their hold on each other.

They leaned against each other with their foreheads while catching their breaths. Kim was slightly trembling as she felt a whole new feeling overwhelm her. Shego noticed the light shiver going through Kim and pulled back a bit.

"What's wrong?" She questioned.

"I wanted to kiss you like that since the first time we met." Kim replied.

"Took you long enough." Shego breathed against her lips. Kim chuckled lightly at that and gave her a small peck on the lips.

"Tell me about it." She replied with a grin on her face.

After that mind blowing kiss Kim thought that she had seen it all. She had the feeling that nothing could surprise her. She was ready for everything at every moment. She had the idea that even Shego couldn't surprise her anymore.

"Kimmie?" Shego called breaking through her thoughts.

"Yeah?" She replied knowing that she could handle everything.

"Does this mean you want to be my girlfriend?" Shego asked.

Her mouth fell open and her eyes widened. _Or maybe not._

_The end!?_

* * *

**Maybe.. maybe not.. dunno... **

**Hope you liked this chapter! Sorry for all the confusion but I had to work my way to this chapter that way! Hope it all makes sense now!**

**Based on: Leann Rimes' - The right kind of wrong!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**SURPRISE! ANOTHER CHAPTER! YAAAY Happy Happy joy joy!**_

**_okay sorry.. go and read it!_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**The right kind of wrong 7**_

_Did she really ask that?! I'm not dreaming am I?! Oh my god calm down Possible! _Shego could see that Kim was stressing out. She could almost hear Kim's thoughts and she knew that Kim tried to stay calm.

A small smile formed on her face as she continued to gaze at Kim. The red head was unaware of Shego's staring and just continued a fierce discussion with her own mind. She was going insane about the fact if she had heard it right.

Eventually her mind couldn't make a decision so she gave up. She snapped out of her thoughts and looked back at Shego. She did the one thing she could think of.

"What did you just say?" She questioned and Shego let out a soft chuckle.

"I asked if you want to be my girlfriend."

Kim blinked a few times in confusion and remained quiet. By now Shego was thinking that she had made a mistake. She tried to hide the fact that she was disappointed. She was thinking that she had asked it too quick and that Kim would reject her.

She didn't do a good job hiding it. Kim noticed a flicker of emotion in her eyes and felt a feeling of guilt wash over her. She looked down at the ground, avoiding Shego's eyes.

_I want this right? Then why am I having so many doubts? I know she's wrong but she's right for me. I just know it. Yet I can't seem to tell her that._Shego reached out and grabbed Kim's chin. She slowly raised Kim's head and looked at her.

Kim almost gasped when her eyes met Shego's eyes. The emerald eyes were expressing almost everything Shego seemed to be feeling at the moment. They seemed sad and disappointed yet at some point happy.

She looked deep into those bright eyes and saw something she never expected to see. _Love. _She thought. _Could she really love me?_ Her mind questioned. Kim felt overwhelmed by all the emotions Shego was showing. It showed her a whole new side of the criminal in front of her.

Yet it wasn't enough to convince her that Shego loved her. She had to know it for real. She had to hear it.

"Do you love me?" She asked.

Shego's eyes widened and she stepped back a bit. Her hand left Kim's chin and fell to her side.

"Well?" Kim urged.

"I uh... I… can't say it." Shego replied.

"Why not?"

"Because it's hard. I want to say I do but I can't."

"You don't love me do you?" Kim's face fell when Shego looked away.

"I have to go." She announced and turned away. Kim grabbed her arm and she looked back. "Let go." She whispered and Kim did as Shego said. She watched in silence how Shego left her room. She heard her front door open and close.

As soon as the front door closed she dropped herself to the floor. She let her head fall back against the wall and she closed her eyes. _That was a disaster. She doesn't even love me._

The rest of the day passed by in a daze for Kim. She eventually ended on the roof of a building without knowing how she got there. She was sitting on the edge, her legs dangling over the ledge. She looked down at the street and back up at the setting sun.

After Shego had left she had cried and cried. She managed to stop the tears but there remained a hollow spot inside of her. All she had wanted was for Shego to love her. The fact that Shego couldn't say it was enough for Kim.

It was enough for her to let go. She knew that Shego hadn't meant it like that but she was ready to let go for real. Yet she kept wondering what would've happened if she had said yes to Shego's question.

_Guess I'll never find out._ She thought with a sad expression on her face. Shego left and she blamed her at first. Now Kim was blaming herself for what had happened. She kept thinking about the 'what if's'.

_What if I hadn't asked if she loves me? What if I just told her that I wanted to be her girlfriend? What if I hadn't let her go just like that?_ There were too many 'what if' situations and it was driving Kim insane.

She knew it shouldn't matter anymore but it did. She felt like she should go on but couldn't. To anyone else it might seem like she was exaggerating. In her own mind it seemed like she should've done more in the situation.

_It could've been simple but I had to go and make it difficult._ She thought.

By the time she was done getting her head straight the sun was gone. The city was engulfed by a dark sky and overflowed with lights. She remained in the same spot as before only there wasn't a sunset she could look at.

She looked down at the street again and closed her eyes.

"Everybody has been searching for you, you know that?" A voice questioned behind her. She immediately recognized the voice and she let out a sigh.

"I didn't know that. I've been on this roof for half of the day." Kim replied softly. Her eyes remained closed but she knew the person was standing a few feet away.

"Well you should've called somebody or something like that."

"What do you care?!" Kim snapped.

"I care enough to admit that I was worried." It became quiet after that. Kim opened her eyes and got to her feet. Still facing the person with her back. "But I guess that doesn't mean anything to you." She heard the sound of boots on the roof.

Kim turned around and saw that Shego was now standing with her back towards her. Her head seemed to hang slightly, as if she was staring down at the ground.

"That's not true." Kim whispered barely hard enough.

"Maybe it does mean something to you but it doesn't mean enough to you." Shego replied in the same soft tone.

Kim felt tears spring into her eyes as she looked at Shego's back. Never before had she thought that Shego could be so sensitive. Never before had she imagined Shego like this. There wasn't any sarcasm or anger in her voice. It was the first time Kim had heard sincere words coming from Shego.

It amazed, surprised and shocked her beyond limits. She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the sound of boots again. Shego was walking away and definitely wasn't planning on stopping.

"Wait!" Kim yelled. Shego continued to walk away, ignoring Kim's plea. "Please wait." She whispered just hard enough for her to hear. The sadness in her voice made Shego stop, yet she didn't turn around to face her.

Tears escaped Kim's eyes as she saw Shego stop in her track. She wanted to run op to her and hug her. Something inside of her told her she shouldn't do it.

She remained frozen to her spot as she looked at Shego's back.

"What is it?" Shego asked.

"I…. I uh… just... don't go. Please?" Kim questioned. She didn't know why but she didn't want Shego to leave. She had the need to see her even though she didn't know what to say.

"Why should I?"

"Cause you care." Kim saw Shego stiffen slightly at that. Shego turned around and finally faced the red head.

"Do you love me?" Shego asked. Kim was visibly surprised by that question just like Shego had been. Her tear filled eyes widened and she inched back a bit.

"It's not simple just like I said. You can't just ask something like that. You can't command someone to love you. It's a feeling that can't be forced. It takes time because it's a complicated feeling. You can't expect me to say that I love you just like that." Shego explained.

"That's because you don't care enough." Kim replied in a cold tone.

Shego turned away and was about to walk away again. She looked back at Kim with a sad smile on her face. A soft breeze blew her hair around her face making her look like a fallen angel.

"You're right, I don't care enough. But I know now that I care enough to admit that I love you." She whispered and she walked away, leaving Kim behind.

* * *

**Now what the _hell_ just happened? That's probably what you're thinking right now. Or just.. _WTF_.. right?**

**That was kinda sad wasn't it?**

**Though Shego did tell her that she loves her. So that was a good thing!**

**I'll see how I'll carry on.. if I decide to carry on at all!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**The right kind of wrong 8**_

_Could it really be? Did she really mean it?_ Those were the questions Kim couldn't stop thinking about. She had watched how Shego walked away and hadn't stopped her again. She gazed at her until she disappeared out of sight.

She realised she should've asked if she meant it. She discovered that right after Shego disappeared. _Too late._ She had thought.

After another few minutes on the roof she decided to go home. She had been there long enough. She ended there because she had to clear her mind. Once that was done it got messed up again by Shego.

Yet it was a good kind of messed up. She felt happier then before even though Shego had left without saying goodbye. She had gone home confused but happier. The only thing she wanted to know if she could work it out with Shego.

Once home she decided that calling her wasn't a good idea at the time. She knew it was better to wait a little longer before calling her. She didn't want to upset Shego or herself even more. It was hard enough for her to think that she had hurt Shego. Not physically but mentally for a change.

You would think it would give her the same feeling of satisfaction she had felt years ago. Yet it hurt her beyond limits to think that she had done something like that.

Maybe she was just exaggerating at the moment. She didn't even know if she had hurt Shego that bad. Maybe she was just worrying for nothing. After all Shego was still the big bad ass woman she had always been.

_She couldn't be hurt that easily, could she?_ Kim questioned herself_. I can't know that... I don't know her good enough. I only know her dark side. Oh my god I fucked up!_ Kim panicked. She quickly snatched her phone up and dialled Shego's number.

She listened how the phone went over but Shego didn't answer. She sighed and tucked the phone back in its place.

"Come on you knew she wasn't going to pick up." Kim muttered to herself in disappointment.

"Maybe she had a good reason for that." Shego's voice sounded suddenly. Kim's eyes widened and she turned to the source of the voice. Her mouth fell open when she saw Shego lounging on her couch. Shego got to her feet and slowly walked over to the red head. Kim looked at her as if she had seen a ghost.

"H-how... w-when…" She started stuttering but Shego silenced her with a finger on her lips.

"Don't." Shego whispered.

Kim became quiet and just looked at Shego in shock.

"You're probably wondering why I'm here. I'm here because we need to talk and you know I'm right. It didn't go very well on top of that roof so I'm here to set things straight. Just so you know I'm not leaving until everything is worked out." Shego explained and she sat back down on the couch.

She patted the spot next to her and Kim obediently sat down next to her.

"Do you have any questions?" Shego asked which surprised Kim even more.

"Uhm well... I uh... well did you really mean it? What you said on top of the roof I mean." Kim managed to force out.

Shego sighed and turned to face Kim a bit better.

"I meant every word." She simply whispered. Kim was yet again surprised even by that simple statement. She felt like she could cry with joy but decided not to do so. She figured that it could make Shego uncomfortable and she didn't want that.

She chose for a bright smile and Shego miraculously, smiled back at her. After Shego's confession it became uncomfortably quiet. Kim looked away every time Shego looked at her. She would stare, blush and look away. Shego however wasn't really sure about what was going on.

She eventually started fidgeting in a nervous way. Never had she felt that nervous but being there with Kim just triggered her nerves. The silence was killing her and she felt like she had to escape. Yet she stayed seated next to Kim and kept fidgeting nervously.

Normally she was the big mouthed girl who could solve silences like this in an instant. This situation however, was new to her and she didn't have a single word to say. She figured she had done her part, she had confessed her feelings. Now she was waiting for Kim to do or say something.

It remained quiet and Shego's fidgeting made Kim nervous as well. As if she wasn't nervous enough already. She was raking her mind in the hope that she would find something to say. Up on till now she wasn't having a lot of luck. She finally decided that actions spoke louder then words.

She didn't want to go too far so she just grabbed Shego's hand. She felt the older woman stiffen slightly at the contact. She looked down at their entwined hands and back up at Shego. Shego's eyes were so bright it looked like they were sparkling. Behind those sparkling eyes she suppressed the instinct to run like hell.

She couldn't run away like she had done in China. She had to stay but it wasn't that easy for her. All her nerves jumped, her senses went up and her instinct told her to run for her life. Yet she stayed remarkably calm and even squeezed Kim's hand gently.

Even though the silence remained the tension was less. Kim's simple gesture was enough to take some of the tension away.

It disappeared fully when Shego decided to speak up.

"So where do we go from here?" She asked softly. Kim stared down at their hands with red cheeks.

"I was hoping you'd know that." She replied. Shego chuckled lightly at that and reached out. She lifted Kim's head up and stared into her green eyes. Kim felt her heart quickening its pace and her breath hitched in her throat.

"We both have no idea what we have to do. Nor do we know what we have. So I'll just ask you one simple question. Do you want to be with me?" Shego asked.

"Yes." Kim whispered softly.

"That's all I needed to know." Shego said with a smile on her face. Kim wanted to question what she was talking about but got cut of by Shego's lips. She melted away underneath the touch of those full black painted lips.

She kissed back and felt that she needed more. Her free hand went up to Shego's face and she deepened the kiss. Shego pulled Kim into her lap, wanting to feel more of the red head. The lack of air eventually drove them apart, but they remained close.

Shego rested her forehead against that of Kim.

"You kiss great you know that?" Kim asked.

"We both know that I'm a great kisser." Shego replied with a grin on her face. "But uh you're not so bad yourself pumpkin."

"Mmm I'm glad you approve." Kim whispered and she captured Shego's lips in a kiss again. She moaned into the kiss when she felt Shego's tongue. The kiss deepened and Shego pulled Kim even closer, her arms going around Kim's waist.

The kiss lasted several moments and once again got broken by the lack of air. It was at that point that Shego decided to leave.

"I have to go princess." She whispered. Her lips lightly touched Kim's cheek and she moved to Kim's ear. "I'm glad we worked this out." She breathed against Kim's ear.

"Why do you have to go?" Kim asked softly.

"It's kinda late." Shego replied simply.

"I understand." Kim said and she started pulling away. She however got stopped by Shego who tightened the embrace. She looked back at her with a confused look. Shego just leaned forward and softly started kissing Kim's neck. Kim's confusion got swept away and was replaced by pleasure.

She quickly melted because of those lips that were softly exploring her skin. Her arms went around Shego's shoulders, pulling her closer. She threw her head back giving Shego more room to explore. Shego noticed that and took full advantage of the room Kim was offering her.

Kim held back a moan that was trying to escape her throat. Her eyes closed as Shego kissed, licked and nipped the skin she could reach. A groan escaped her lips when Shego pulled back. She opened her eyes and looked at the woman in front of her.

"As I said, I've got to go." She whispered and she easily lifted Kim out of her lap. She placed Kim next to her on the couch and got to her feet. Kim followed her action and got to her feet as well.

"I'll let you out." She said and she walked to her front door. She opened the door for Shego and stepped aside.

"Thanks princess." Shego said and she gave Kim a small peck on the lips. "I'll see you soon." And she walked out of Kim's house.

"Bye." Kim whispered and she stared a few moments at Shego's retreating form. She closed the door once Shego disappeared out of sight and leaned against it. She let herself slide down to the ground against the front door.

Little did Shego know that she had left Kim in a very aroused state. The red head felt like she could just grope Shego for an eternity. Leaving her just like that wasn't a very good idea, but Shego didn't know that.

A little smile formed on Kim's face when she came up with an idea.

"Sooner then you think." She whispered and she got to her feet. She ran into her bedroom, changed into her mission gear and was out of the house in less then 2 minutes. She didn't exactly know where Shego lived but she had a pretty good idea of where to look.

After wandering around for a few minutes she even found Shego. The green skinned woman was walking through the streets and probably straight towards her house. You would think that she took the car or any other vehicle. Yet there she was, simply walking home, the steps she took were taken without a single sound.

Kim smiled at that and followed Shego silently. Shego eventually walked up to a huge house and opened the front door. _Bingo._ Kim thought as she watched Shego from a distance. She watched the lights go on and saw Shego's silhouette through the curtains. After a few minutes the lights went off and Kim knew she had to come in action.

Inside Shego had finished getting ready for bed and was now settling down in her King sized bed. Her eyelids felt heavy and she almost fell asleep immediately. She managed to pull her covers up and as soon as she was covered she fell asleep.

Outside Kim was working on opening Shego's front door. She didn't know much about lock picking but she managed to get it open anyway. _Guess watching movies helps after all_. She thought as she quietly pushed the door open.

Knowing Shego she figured there would be a few alarm systems in the house. Yet her skills as world saving hero helped her through and around the alarm systems. _Shego you have to upgrade your security._ Her thought was as she passed a pressure sensitive floor.

Once she passed all the systems she focused on finding Shego's room. Seeing as it was a big house that would take a while. Or in Kim's case less then a minute

She simply searched the biggest door in the house. That door she figured, would lead to the biggest room in the house. The biggest room in the house would be Shego's room. Yet she was still amazed that she was right when she opened one of the two doors that led to Shego's room.

She quietly pushed it open and smiled when she saw Shego's sleeping form. She snuck inside the bedroom and closed the door behind her as quiet as possible. She started moving towards Shego's bedside and froze when Shego turned to her side. She held her breath and calmed down when she realised Shego wasn't awake.

She kneeled and removed her shoes before sneaking up to Shego's bedside. She looked at the peaceful features of the woman lying in bed. _Not for long._ She thought as she got something out of her pocket.

Right on cue Shego turned onto her back, giving Kim all the room she needed. She grinned and in lightening speed fastened Shego's wrists to the bed.

"What the hell?!" Shego announced. Kim's action had woken her and she tried to sit up. A finger was placed on her lips and she lowered herself onto the bed again. Kim removed the covers and almost choked when she saw Shego's nightwear. A T-shirt that barely reached her thighs had ridden up and now visible was a black thong.

She calmed her raging hormones and quickly straddled Shego. She leaned forward, her lips brushing Shego's ear lightly.

"Time to even the score." She whispered. She placed feather light kisses on the skin she could reach. She quickly moved up and kissed Shego roughly before ripping her nightshirt off.

"I really liked that shirt." Shego whispered.

"Too bad for you. I'll show you something that you'll like even more." Kim replied softly. Kim tossed the remains of Shego's T-shirt aside and leaned back to admire Shego's naked upper body.

She leaned forward and placed soft kisses on Shego's stomach.

"You're breath taking." She whispered against Shego's skin. The woman beneath her arched up into her touch but Kim kept teasing her. She softly kissed her way up to Shego's mouth again and this time kissed her gently.

Her lips capturing Shego's lips in a soft gentle kiss before moving down her body again. She stopped at Shego's thong and slowly pulled it down, not wanting to rip it like the T-shirt. She removed it from her body and tossed it aside. She leaned back on her heals and looked at the naked form of the woman in front of her.

The moonlight seeping through the curtains and lighting her body just enough for Kim to see her. It was a sight that Kim would never forget. Her breath hitched in her throat as she looked at the beauty in front of her. Her eyes roaming all over that gorgeous body and taking in every single detail.

She calmed her thoughts and hormones as she slowly straddled Shego again.

"You get to see me but I don't get to see you, that's not fair." Shego whispered.

"Life's not fair." Kim breathed against Shego's cheek. Kim had never done something like what she was going to now. Yet she knew exactly what she was doing as she slowly lowered herself between Shego's legs.

She used feather light touches, teasing Shego and making her beg for more. She eventually gave her what she wanted and used her fingers and mouth to pleasure her. It didn't take long for Shego to start trusting against her hand. Her body moved in time with Kim's rhythm and arched into every touch.

The sounds she produced were getting louder and louder, signalling Kim that she was getting close to the edge. The red head continued to stroke her in a steady pace and enjoyed every sound that escaped Shego's throat.

She felt her own need building but was determined to make Shego scream. She leaned forward and used her tongue, flicking it against Shego's sensitive parts.

Shego moaned loudly and arched into the touch as far as her restraints aloud it. The combination of Kim's mouth and fingers became too much and she screamed out in pleasure. Her ragged breaths turning into the only sound audible in the room. Her body slumping limply on the bed as the waves of pleasure disappeared.

The bed shifted meaning that Kim had gotten of the bed. She heard the rustling of clothes and the sound of something coming in contact with the ground. The bed shifted again as Kim crawled on top of her again.

Shego's eyes were closed but she could feel Kim's breath on her face.

"I hope you're not tired because I'm just getting started." She whispered. Shego's eyes snapped open when she realised Kim was sitting on top of her naked. The feeling of Kim's skin against her own skin was a bit overwhelming. Even Kim was having problems containing herself.

She grabbed Shego's head roughly and crashed her lips against those black painted ones. Shego kissed back with the same amount of need and passion. Kim moaned softly as the kiss intensified.

The intense kiss overwhelmed her and she roughly parted Shego's legs. She settled down between them in just the right way and continued the rough kiss as long as she could.

She tore her lips away and moved against Shego's body. They both moaned as their sensitive parts came in contact. Kim fell into a slow rhythm but that wasn't enough for Shego.

Shego ignited her plasma and burned her restraints. She sat up, wrapped her arms around Kim and forced the red head into a faster and harder pace.

Kim wasn't very surprised that Shego burned her restraints and just went with it. Her hands went up to Shego's face and she kissed her. They moved against each other hard and fast without breaking the kiss.

It didn't take long before they both reached their peek. Kim squealed into Shego's mouth and Shego tightened her grip around Kim as they both got hit by waves of pleasure.

_**Several minutes later…**_

"I like it when you even the score." Shego whispered. Kim looked up at her and smiled.

"I thought you would." Kim replied and she snuggled up against Shego.

"It was a bit out of character though." Shego announced.

"Does it matter?"

"No I loved it."

"I love you so much." Kim whispered and her eyes widened immediately. _Oh shit I blew it! I said it too early! Oh my god she's going to hate me! Okay prepare yourself to run!_ She let go of Shego and sat up.

"I'm so sorry... I-I shouldn't have said it. I know you have problems with saying it and and... "I love you too." And here I go and ruin... wait... what did you just say?" Kim questioned.

"I said I love you too." Shego replied in a whisper. Kim blinked a few times and gazed at her with big eyes. She was still thinking she had heard it wrong so she chose to remain quiet. Shego raised an eyebrow and sat up as well.

"You heard me right princess." She said.

"Do you mean it?"

"Absolutely." Shego replied. Kim let out a squeal and jumped Shego. She kissed Shego passionately, leaving them both breathless.

"What was that for?" Shego questioned a bit out of breath.

"I just love you, that's all." Kim replied with a dreamy look and a bright smile on her face. The look on her face got replaced by a tired look when she let out a soft yawn. Shego chuckled softly and gathered her in her arms.

"Come on let's get some sleep." She whispered and she felt Kim nod. After saying their goodnights they both fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

The End!

* * *

_This.. is.. probably.. no really.. The End.. I think.. no... yeah it is.. The End..._

_Hope you enjoyed the story!_

_It all ended good.. they ended up together.. and well I hope everybody is less confused now XD_

_Thanks for reading my story and thanks for all the reviews! You keep me going!_


End file.
